


Ambience

by spacethyme



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacethyme/pseuds/spacethyme
Summary: Short, plotless, mundane fluff ft. Koukun
Relationships: Etou Kouki/Fujimura Mamoru, Etou Kouki/Sakuraba Ryouta, Etou Kouki/Yaegashi Kensuke
Kudos: 10





	1. Braids (ken + kou)

“Kou, can I braid your hair?”

“Hmm?” Kouki's hands stopped gathering his hair. On the mirror's reflection, Kensuke was standing behind him. "Of course, but, what brought this on?" Kouki asked, with a slight amused smile. It was an off day.

Kensuke shrugged. "I just want to."

Kouki settled on the dresser seat and laid his hands on his lap. "Go ahead."

Kensuke's fingers combed over Kouki's hair from behind, gathering the silky locks, pulling slightly. Kensuke repeated the motions a few times for good measure, stealing feather-light touches on the back of Kouki's neck, before parting the golden hairs into three equal parts.

Kensuke's hands were steady, trained. Kouki asked, "When did you learn how to braid?"

Kensuke chuckled. “Ah, it’s been so long! But back then there was a girl at school with long, pretty hair, and she often wore braids, and I wanted to impress her. So I asked my sister to teach me how to braid."

"I'm surprised your sister agreed to it so easily."

"Nah, I think it's because she saw a new opportunity to make fun of me." He wove the golden locks slowly as he spoke, fingers dexterously slipping between Kouki's hair. "She showed me how it works, once! And then immediately left me to my attempt, which I failed miserably."

Kouki smiled at the image of a young Kensuke attempting to braid his sister's hair with tiny, clumsy hands. Holding up a long, deep blue braid after many minutes of hard work, with several strands of hair sticking out like frayed rope. Proclaiming his triumph over the challenge. And his sister would laugh at his attempt, redo the braid, and prove that her brother was still very much inferior.

"...In the end, I was able to do it. I was worthy enough that my sister would allow me to braid her hair from time to time." Kensuke continued. "But I'd lost interest in the girl! It was just a stray crush."

Kou nodded in understanding. "If it matters, at least because of her, you're capable of doing this today."

"That's right, and I'm glad I can put my skills to use on Kou's pretty hair instead."

Kouki flushed.

"And... done!" Kensuke let go. Kouki may have the longest hair in Growth, but it's short enough for Kensuke to finish the job swiftly.

Kouki turned his neck a little to see Kensuke's handiwork in the mirror. It was a simple, familiar single braid, lacking the elaborate techniques the hairdressers would use for his idol work. But it was comfortable, with every hair tucked neatly into the braid, and the lingering warmth of Kensuke's touch was irreplaceable.

"You did great." Kouki ran a finger across the braid. "Thank you, Ken."

"Anytime, Kou." Kensuke was sparkling with pride.

"Will you accompany me to the grocery store, later today?"

"O-oh, you're going out-?! Uh, I mean, of course!"

Kou giggled. 

"Thanks again, Ken."


	2. Bee's Knees (ryou + kou)

“Kou…”

Ryouta was standing, planted onto the floor, with his hands curled tightly on his sides.

“What is it, Ryou?”

“There’s something,” His voice made it sound urgent, “in my room.”

Kouki stood up straight and grabbed a paper cup. “Show me.”

He walked up to the doorway of Ryouta’s room, and Ryouta, silently clinging to his back, pointed to the windowsill. There was a small black dot, motionless. Kouki narrowed his eyes. It could be anything.

Kouki took a few steps, but the creature remained still. When he finally got close enough, he could see a segmented body, yellow hues, and a clear pair of wings.

“What is it?” Ryouta said from across the room. He was still in the doorway.

“A bee.” Kouki said. “It’s harmless."

Ryouta walked towards the window, slowly, and used Kouki's body as a shield. Out of fear that the bee may spring up at any moment.

"It's twitching." Ryouta hissed.

Kouki observed that the bee was standing still, but a few of its legs would move occasionally, and its antennae were still flicking about. It might have flew in by accident, and exhausted itself trying to find a way out.

Kouki put the paper cup down elsewhere.

"It's tired. I think a spoonful of sugar water should help... I'll go make some right now."

Ryouta stared at him.

"Or, Ryou, would you like to do it instead?" Kouki corrected. "Two parts sugar and one part water will do. I'll stay here and watch it."

"Understood." Ryouta nodded. He walked out speedily, retaining some grace, but also wanting to exit the room as fast as possible.

He returned a little later with a spoon and a small purple cup. Kouki was still watching the collapsed bee intently. It hadn't moved at all.

Kouki scooped up just enough sugar water to fill the spoon and laid it in front of the bee. Its antennaes flicked some more, curious, before it used its front legs to climb up the edge of the spoon. It poked its straw-like mouth into the liquid, and started to sip. Kouki saw that there were the tiniest ripples formed on the little sugary lake.

The room was silent. Kouki snuck a glance at Ryouta behind him, who was watching the bee with a sort of fearful fascination. A little creature who might have nearly lost its life, savoring a revitalizing sweetness.

When the bee gained enough power to send the slightest movement to its wings, Ryouta jumped back and removed himself from the window area entirely.

Kouki pushed the window open very carefully, worried the bee might fly off into an undesired direction (like into Ryouta), but it mercifully stayed still and let Kouki open the window halfway through.

It buzzed, wings fluttered a few times in place, like a final thanks, before it fled into the outdoors.

Kouki closed the window firmly, and stepped back.

“It’s gone, Ryou.” Kouki gently said.

"Thank you." Ryouta exhaled, the tension released from his limbs.

“Come now, how about some sweet tea?"

Ryouta didn't reply, but he followed Kouki with a beaming face.


	3. White Night (mamo + kou)

Kouki felt his eyes open.

Darkness. What time was it? A quick glance to the clock by the bedside. Only a little past midnight.

Kouki closed his eyes again.

But he was suddenly aware of the sound of his breathing, the littlest rustle of the sheets, the soft wind outside. He couldn’t be more awake.

With great effort, he pushed himself to sit up straight. Breathe in and out slowly.

Nothing’s going to work. So as a last resort, he got off the bed, put on some slippers, and walked towards the door. Kouki pushed the handle slowly, but he couldn’t hide the little _click_ of the handle and the groan of the door. He hoped the others would be fast asleep, because he was about to do some noisier things.

Kouki scanned the dorm, ever so familiar even in the dark. Seeing that everything was in place, he was about to walk... but spotting a strange, tall figure by the window made him freeze.

Kouki went through his options. He could go back into his room and pretend nothing had happened. Not feasible, as the thought of the figure would keep him even wider awake. He could try waking the others, but he would never! He could confront it… not an option, he was frightened enough as he is.

_Unless_ , he narrowed his eyes, he knew what, or who, it was.

He braved himself to take a few steps forward. The figure took form as he got closer, and as expected… The faint light from outside the window revealed a man’s body, with a dark, reddish head.

“Mamoru?”

The figure spun around to reveal a shocked Mamoru’s face. “K-kou-kun!” he said with a half-squeal, quickly covering his mouth.

“What are you doing?” Kouki's tone came out more disappointed than he’d like. He’s disappointed in himself, too.

“Umm, stargazing?” He laughed awkwardly, and gestured to the window.

There were no stars. They’ve all been swallowed up by the city lights.

Mamoru didn’t have the best track record with sleep. He slept well, on most days, but there are times when he would compose until late night, ignorant of the passage of time. Other times, he would be struck by a sudden nightly inspiration that he couldn’t ignore, so he simply had to put some notes down before going to sleep. On bad days, he would be so stressed, that his internal clock turned on its head...

“...Ahh, it doesn’t matter.” Mamoru sighed. "You caught me. I wasn’t doing anything, I just...”

“Can’t sleep?”

“Yeah.”

Kouki walked up to the window, following Mamoru’s gaze into the sleepless cityscape. “I can’t sleep, either.”

Silence.

“Mamoru, are you alright?” Kouki placed a hand on Mamoru’s shoulder. Looked him in his eyes.

“Don’t worry.” Mamoru chuckled. “I’m healthy, I’m not up doing work, or anything, it’s really just a rare, strange night.”

Mamoru kept his eyes locked on Kouki's. “Is Kou-kun alright?”

“I am.” Kouki replied. “I’m just wide awake.”

Mamoru hummed in understanding. He went back to staring out the window.

Mamoru was quite a sight, to Kouki. His head was highlighted with a faint halo-like glow, showing just a hint of his hair’s burgundy hues. Kouki knew that he was truly alright, from the contented look in his face.

“The stars aren’t doing a very good job, in the city.” Mamoru’s soft voice broke the silence. “It’s as if they all decided they’d rather spend time with the humans down below."

Kouki smiled. _Mamoru is always Mamoru._

“Maybe they’re enjoying the nightlife too much.” Kouki offered.

“Do you think they go watch late-night shows?” Mamoru laughed. “Go into clubs, have parties?”

“And get inebriated?” Kouki’s lips turned into a smirk. “What a daily life they must have.”

In another time, Mamoru may have broken out into song. But he and Kouki had comfortably settled into the tranquility of the dark.

“I was actually going to heat some milk.” Kouki said. “To help with sleep.”

Mamoru hummed again, eyes twinkling, and not from the lights.

* * *

They ended up switching on the kitchen lights in the middle of the night, and Kouki warmed up some milk in a pot. Mamoru excitedly hovered over him all the while.

Kouki prepared two mugs of warm milk. Not too hot, so that they could be enjoyed immediately.

The ordinary milk tasted sweeter, that night, and filled him with tender warmth. Kouki was getting drowsier already. The way Mamoru happily emptied his mug of every last drop, and finished with a yawn, he was feeling the same way.

Kouki and Mamoru returned the kitchen to its original state and turned off the lights, like they were never there. Save for the two empty mugs in the sink.

Kouki was ready to go back to bed.

“Would you like to sleep in my room?” Mamoru asked him, hopefully.

Kouki shook his head, but he smiled. “How about tomorrow? When we can sleep at a more proper time.”

“Okay.” Mamoru grinned. “Good night, Kou-kun.”

“Good night, Mamoru."


End file.
